Three dimensional (3-D) printing is an increasingly popular way of creating objects. Generally, three-dimensional printing involves dispensing successive layers of a deposition material (e.g., plastic) to form an object. In the past, manufacturing companies would use expensive, complicated equipment to print objects. However, the devices used for 3-D printing have become more affordable and simpler to use. As a result, many hobbyists and non-engineers have embraced three-dimensional printing and used it to create a wide variety of objects, such as toys, household items and even simple machines.
In various implementations, 3-D printing is performed using a computer, deposition material (e.g., plastic filament) and a printer. At the computer, a user executes a program for modeling a desired object. Data indicating the shape and features of the object is transmitted to the printer. Based on the received data, the printer determines how different parts of the printer (nozzle, platform, etc.) should be moved to form the object. The printer heats the deposition material and feeds it into the nozzle. The nozzle of the printer then releases the deposition material over the platform. The printer moves the nozzle and platform relative to one another such that the desired object is gradually formed through the deposition of successive layers over the platform.